


No Difference

by Lymelight



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymelight/pseuds/Lymelight
Summary: How Logan got Veronica's new number because I refuse to believe that despite moving to New York and having to get her own cellphone contract Veronica somehow managed to have the same number





	No Difference

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic, this idea has been rolling around in my head forever and I really wanted to tell someone so I decided to make it a fic I hope you enjoy. Characters belong to Rob Thomas, mistakes belong to me.

When Logan first woke up in HIS cell in the Balboa County Sheriff’s Department there was a brief moment when he thought the last ten years must’ve been a dream. Because really who ends up in the same cell accused of the same crime a decade later, especially when that crime is your ex-girlfriend’s murder? But he thought back over the years at how hard he had worked to become the upstanding Navy pilot he was today and in dreams redemption comes easy, and in dreams you get the girl.  _Well, there’s one difference this time_. **She** wouldn’t be accusing him and she wouldn’t be riding to his rescue. This wasn’t the time for thinking about her. 

_God,_ Carrie was dead,  _and murdered._ Yes, she had been doing well the last time he talked to her, but there was a part of him too used to being burned that had thought that when she went it would’ve been something she had done _and I would’ve been responsible in a completely different way._ Well, if he was being honest, he still felt responsible in the same way, like he had somehow let her be murdered, because really who has two murdered girlfriends, it was the sheriff’s department, and soon the whole world, who thought he was responsible in a different way, a more direct way.

  He couldn’t, _wouldn’t,_ even begin to think about how the Navy was going to take all of this. What was even the protocol here? What would his squad think, the friends he had made along the way, these were people who had only known Logan the pilot, not Logan the psychotic jackass and he had been pretty damn proud of that, but here he was wrongfully accused of murder _a-freaking-gain_. It was at that point that someone thankfully interrupted his thoughts.

“I swear I remember telling you to get a better lawyer.” Logan had known better than to expect real justice from a Lamb and so he immediately had asked for a lawyer when given the opportunity; the only one he knew who did this kind of thing, the same one who had helped him last time, Cliff McCormack.

“Ya, well I might actually listen this time.”

When they get in the actual room for lawyers and clients to talk Cliff reiterates his point 

“Seriously Logan you need a better lawyer this time, they have actual evidence not just an uncollaborated witness.”

“I know I just didn’t know where to even start finding one, and well I figured you did such a good job last time...”

Cliff stared at Logan before answering, waiting to make eye contact. “We both know that wasn’t me,” Logan nodded because well, he did know.

“You know she went to law school, hasn’t passed the bar yet, but has interviews at some of the top law firms in New York for when she does. She could help you pick out a real lawyer better than I ever could.” He took a piece of paper out of his suit case and started to scribble down a number, “Here's her new number. When we get you out of here, why don’t you give her a call?”

Logan stared at the paper like the numbers themselves were the ones that could save him and not just the girl on the other end of the line. This was ridiculous, there was no way she would pick up, no way she would help. She was and always would be the one who got away, the one he drove away, his savior and his reason to be better but he was probably just some guy she had dated for a few months in college. Ya they had been friends before but any good will he had built up there he had surely destroyed after Lily. 

**No** , she would help. He didn’t know why but deep down he knew she would. And because, despite all his assurances to the opposite, Cliff McCormack was a good lawyer and the good lawyers could always read minds, _she’ll make a great lawyer,_ he said “She will pick up if you call.” 

When he got out the first thing he did was to put her new number in his phone. He immediately went to his favorites, because she would always be his favorite and updated the entry he had painstakingly made sure was in every phone he had.  He smiled at the picture of her from her Stanford graduation, because he had known she went to law school. Unable to resist the urge to google her every so often, he had poured over the little bit of information he could find, because of course she couldn’t just have a facebook like everyone else, full of all of the details of their lives.  It wasn’t till a week later though, when he finally gave her a call.  He was convinced he could do this on his own, that he didn’t need her to swoop in and save him, didn’t need to interrupt her life with his mess one more time; but when the calls started coming in, from all of the lawyers looking to get their 15 minutes of fame from representing him he realized he **needed** her. _Maybe there isn’t a difference after all._


End file.
